


First We'll Live

by catherineflowers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/catherineflowers
Summary: "For a moment, naked, here in this amazing cave, in this hot spring, it does seem possible. The rest of the world seems so very far away. He looks at Brienne, and she at him. He struggles to put something between them, some barrier, some piece of propriety, something that will stop his cock from completing its climb to a full, aching erection.And then, Tormund kisses him. "





	First We'll Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainTarthister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/gifts).



> This fic was a personal challenge, just something I wanted to see if I could make plausible and is A BIT OF FUN. Please, if the idea of a threesome between Jaime, Brienne and Tormund repulses or distresses you, please don't bother reading, and don't send me nasty comments about it either. I'm just going to delete them.
> 
> That said, I hope people enjoy this! Thank you to CaptainTarthister for the encouragement and the inspiration for this story.

Darkness is falling. The watery sun is headed for the pale white horizon, and they are far from safe. It’s another day’s walk to the wall, where they were planning to be right now, and they don’t have enough provisions for tomorrow.

It was the detour they had been forced to make yesterday that had been the problem, Jaime knows. An avalanche in the mountains had blocked the pass, and their wildling guide had been forced to find an alternative route.

Tormund Giantsbane is starting to grate on every last one of Jaime’s nerves. He’s loud, he’s brash, he’s crude. And worst of all, he won’t leave Brienne alone. Helping her with things, telling her jokes, giving her the best cuts of the catch, trying to make her smile. He hasn’t had a lot of success with the latter, but it doesn’t seem to stop him trying.

As the very last rays of light linger on the horizon, Brienne shouts over to them, pointing wildly at what appears to be a rocky outcrop. Jaime and Tormund hurry to her side, but the big wildling already has a stupid grin on his face.

“A cave!” she yells. “We can shelter overnight.”

Peering closer, Jaime can tell she’s right. The entrance is concealed by a deep shadow, but it leads downwards, opening up into a broad cavern beneath. The air coming from it is strangely warm too, intoxicatingly so. Jaime feels like he hasn’t been warm in decades.

He starts to take his pack off his back and head inside, but Tormund takes his arm. Holds him back.

“I don’t think you want to spend the night in there,” he says, but the big wildling’s eyes are, as always, on Brienne.

Her brow furrows. “Why not?”

“They call that The Lovers’ Cave,” he grins. “There’s something in the air down there. No one comes out a maid.”

Jaime snorts with derision. He’s heard enough wildling superstitions to last him a lifetime on this trip. “What – it’s a magic cave?”

“Just ask your King in the North,” Tormund warns. “He broke those sacred Crow vows of his right here. Unable to resist.”

“I think we’ll take the risk,” Jaime says, but then remembers Brienne. “If that’s all right with you, my lady?”

Brienne just nods. She looks pale and exhausted. She took a fall the day before last, hurt her ankle. She stubbornly insisted she was fine, but Jaime could tell she was in pain.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Pretty Lion,” Tormund grins, his grey eyes sparkling lasciviously. “She’s going to be on you like a bitch in heat. And so am I.” The wildling licks his lips.

Jaime rolls his eyes and takes Brienne’s arm, helping her across the threshold of moist, slippery rocks.

Inside, the cave is surprisingly large and is indeed very warm. The source of the warmth is a deep hot spring in the middle, which glows with some sort of pale blue ethereal light. The light dances all over the cave walls, watery and calming. It catches in Brienne’s eyes, lighting them up and making them twice as astonishing as they already look.

“It’s beautiful …” she says. Already the snow in her hair is melting. She shucks her fur jacket, her brawny arms bare beneath. Jaime watches the play of the muscles beneath her skin, and an unbidden thought flashes into his mind – Brienne in the bath at Harrenhal, as naked as her name day.

He blinks and lets go of her, a little too rapidly. She stumbles and he has to apologise. Behind them, Tormund laughs.

“Getting to you already, Pretty Lion?” he chuckles.

Brienne drapes her jacket over a low rock and sits on it, bending to pull at the laces on her boot. As soon as she frees her foot Jaime can see how swollen it is, how discoloured. It was worse than he had thought. She really shouldn’t be on that foot at all, let alone contemplating another day’s march to the wall tomorrow.

He sees Tormund look at it too – sees him thinking the same thing.

“How much food do we have?” he asks the big wildling.

“Enough for another couple of days. If we’re careful.”

“If we’re not marching, we won’t need so much.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s fine,” Brienne insists.

“It will be more fine if we rest tomorrow,” Jaime says.

“We have orders. They were expecting us today.”

“A day won’t make much difference.”

“They need to know what we saw.”

“I think they already know.”

Brienne goes quiet, looking down at her purple foot. It had been one thing seeing one of the dead back at the Dragonpit in Kings Landing. It had been quite another seeing a full army of them. It chilled you to the bone, filled you with fear, sapped you of your hope.  
Two days ago, scouting out beyond the wall, the three of them had crested a ridge and seen a second army, some fifty thousand strong, headed south. Back at Winterfell, they had suspected there was more to come, but now they had seen it for themselves.

None of them had said anything, but they all knew. They were looking at almost certain death. They were barely holding their own as it was.

Tormund unwraps his bundle of carefully dried rabbit meat and sits down to chew on a piece. Even he looks thoughtful.

Jaime lays out his bedroll, then does Brienne’s too. He helps her to lie on it, making sure she keeps the weight off her foot. She falls asleep almost instantly, flat on her back and snoring loudly.

Jaime watches her sleep, tired but not able to sleep himself. A thousand thoughts in his head.

“Does she know you’re in love with her, Pretty Lion?” Tormund’s voice makes him jump – he’d all but forgotten he was there.

Jaime tries to laugh, to treat it as a joke, but it comes out thin and reedy and not at all convincing. He sighs. “It’s not like that.”

“No? What’s it like then?”

Jaime takes a moment to answer. He’s not sure he can put it into words. “We shared something,” he says eventually. “Got each other through the Seven Hells.” He holds up his golden hand.

“Ah. So you haven’t even admitted it to yourself then. Let me tell you – it’s obvious to everyone else.”

Jaime doesn’t know what to say. He goes back to looking at Brienne, at her dirty, snow-burnt face.

“I love her too,” Tormund says suddenly. “From the first moment I saw her, riding through the gates of Castle Black. Most magnificent woman I ever saw.”

“Really?!” Jaime is taken aback. Tormund had been flirting with Brienne, making comments that bordered on lewd, but he had never considered that the wildling was serious. He loved Brienne? Desired her?

“Of course! How could any man not want her? You’ve seen her fight, right?”

Jaime nods. He feels shame – his own first reaction to Brienne had been what he knew most men’s was - revulsion and derision. But this man worshipped her.

Tormund had gone distinctly misty-eyed. “I bet she’s a monster between the sheets. Have you fucked her?”

“No! I –“

“I think she would. She’s not quite used to my ways yet, but she’s got a soft spot for you, Pretty Lion. You make her blush.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Trust me – you should make your move.”

“No, I – it’s – it’s complicated. My sister – “

“What’s your sister got to do with anything?” Then – realisations dawns on Tormund’s face. “Ohhhh. The Queen who fucks her brother. You’re the brother.”

Jaime nods, his jaw tight.

Tormund laughs, so loud it’s almost a bellow. “Complicated. I see what you mean!”

He swallows the last of his rabbit, gets up and claps Jaime on the shoulder. “Come on, Pretty Lion, let’s take a bath!”

Before Jaime knows what is happening, Tormund has stripped off his clothing and has taken a running jump into the hot spring. The water splashes over the sides, steaming and pooling.

He should go to sleep, but he can’t. That water, the chance to be warm, the chance to get clean, is just too tempting. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and strips himself off too.

Tormund eyes him appreciatively as he lowers himself into the spring beside the big wildling. It feels amazing – every muscle in his body seems to sing with relief. He sighs deeply and leans his weary head back against the rocks.

“What do you think?” Tormund asks softly.

“About what?”

“The dead. Are we going to beat them?”

Jaime doesn’t know how to answer that. “I don’t know,” he admits. Seeing that second vast horde out here beyond the wall, even in the midst of fighting the first one, had been sobering indeed.

“I don’t think we are,” says Tormund. When Jaime looks at him he sees fear, genuine fear, in the big man’s eyes. “I think we’re fucked.”

“You could be right.”

There is a long, long pause. The steam rises, circling lazily in the air between the two of them.

“You have any regrets before you die, Pretty Lion? Apart from your sister of course.”

“So many …” He allows himself to steal a long, lingering look at the sleeping form of Brienne. She’s curled onto her side now, hidden in shadows. “But mostly my sister. She’s the only woman I’ve ever been with. Forty-five years and I’ve only ever fucked my sister.”

“I hear she’s a beauty.”

Jaime shrugs. It’s hard to think of Cersei in that way now. He only remembers the ugliness.

“At least you’ve fucked someone,” Brienne’s voice, from the shadows. She’s sits up, stripping out of her clothes. She hobbles her way over to the hot spring before plunging in between the two men.

Neither Tormund or Jaime can speak. The sudden appearance of Brienne’s strong, naked form has rendered them both mute. Wide-eyed. Open mouthed.

“That’s my regret,” she continues. Looking right at Jaime, her bright blue eyes innocent and accusatory all at once. “I regret it never happened at all for me.”

“My lady, forgive me,” Jaime mutters. “It was just idle talk. I thought you were asleep.”

“The Free Folk have a saying …” Tormund husks, barely above a whisper. “If we die, we die. But first, we’ll live.”

That was devastating. Jaime tried to think of a pithy comeback, but his wit fails him.

“It’s never too late to change it,” Tormund says. “Both of you.”

For a moment, naked, here in this amazing cave, in this hot spring, it does seem possible. The rest of the world seems so very far away. He looks at Brienne, and she at him. He struggles to put something between them, some barrier, some piece of propriety, something that will stop his cock from completing its climb to a full, aching erection.

And then, Tormund kisses him.

Jaime pulls away, horrified, repulsed, ready to clout the big wildling. But Tormund puts a thick finger to his lips and pulls Brienne close as well. Brienne opens her mouth and kisses Tormund, passionately, crazily, wildly. Thrusting her tongue hard into his mouth.

Jaime feels dizzy. Overcome. Their three faces are all so close, so close he is breathing both of their breaths, feeling the heat from their skin. Brienne reaches for him next, cupping his face in both of her hands and kissing him deeply. Her body, her delicious, wet body, presses against him. So close she can feel how hard he is. The tip of his cock touches the thick hair between her legs. He tells himself he should move away, but his body presses him hard against her.

A thick, strong hand wraps around his length, and at first he thinks it’s Brienne’s, but he realises both palms are still on his face. Tormund is behind him, pressed against his back, his hand slowly pumping Jaime’s cock. His other hand slides around to cup his balls. Jaime wants to protest, but all that will come from his mouth are helpless grunts of pleasure – Tormund’s hands feel incredible. It’s been some years since he’s been able to have the pleasure of a two-handed wank, and he’d forgotten just how good it felt. There’s no denying that the touch of another man is so much more experienced on a cock.

Brienne pulls away from Jaime’s lips with a satisfying slurp and arches up over him to kiss Tormund again. Jaime is sandwiched between them both, his eyes level with Brienne’s very perky, very pink nipples.

He can’t resist – he leans forward and takes one in his mouth, suckling like a newborn babe as his hips thrust hard into Tormund’s hands.

This is madness – sheer, hedonistic madness. He can’t begin to stop.

His balls start to ache, getting tight and hard and ready to spill. Tormund stops his torturous ministrations with a chuckle. “Not yet, Pretty Lion,” he whispers. “Save your seed for the lady.”

Aroused almost beyond reason, Jaime grabs at Brienne, his cock in his hand, trying to shove himself into her, wanting nothing more than to spill deep inside her beautiful cunt. She kisses him, opening her thick white legs eagerly for him.

Tormund, however, pulls him away, shaking his head in despair. “This how you fuck your sister is it? Like a dog? What’s your hurry? We’ve got all night. All tomorrow …”

He hoists Brienne out of the water, sitting her on a flat rock at the side of the spring. Jaime is impressed at his strength – he doubts he could have lifted her himself.

“This woman is not a dog. She’s a goddess. Worship her like one.”

With that, Tormund falls to his knees between Brienne’s parted thighs, burying his bearded face into her sex. Brienne cries out sharply, her mouth falling open, her head falling back on her shoulders. The look on her face is unbelievable – like she’s never imagined such pleasure could exist.

After only a few minutes, she’s literally writhing with pleasure, grasping at Tormund’s hair and wrapping her legs around his shoulders, her toes tightly curled.

The wildling lifts his head, his lips slick and wet. “Come and taste her,” he tells Jaime, and pulls him in for a searing kiss, sharing the taste of Brienne with his lips and his tongue. Brienne slips back into the water to join the kiss, moving between each of them, her face serious and intense and flushed with passion.

Jaime sees her beauty now, and feels how much he has always loved her. He’s been an idiot. She clearly loves him too – she’s looking at him with such desire. It’s the look she’s always had for him, but he’s never let himself see the love in it before.

“You want a turn, Pretty Lion?” Tormund asks, and Jaime nods wordlessly. He thinks he means a turn at pleasuring Brienne, but instead the wildling motions for Jaime to sit on the flat rock. “Have you sucked a cock before?” he asks Brienne.

She blushes furiously, but her voice is strong and clear. “No,” she says. “Teach me.” She doesn’t seem to be able to take her eyes off Jaime’s erect member. Her gaze is hungry, but wary too.

Tormund wraps his hand around Jaime’s cock again and helps Brienne to manoeuvre herself close. “Like this,” he tells her. “Tease him first.”

He slowly licks around the sensitive tip, as a demonstration. The sensation is electric – Jaime’s hips jerk at once, involuntarily. Brienne leans in and gives it a try, stroking him with the flat of her tongue before dipping her head to take him more fully into her mouth. She’s clumsy, and a little hesitant, but so enthusiastic.

Tormund nods approvingly.

“Now, look him in the eye. The Pretty Lion loves your beautiful eyes.”

“Yes. Oh Gods yes, I do …” Jaime hears himself groan. He’s in utter ecstasy – Tormund joins Brienne, angling his head lower to lick and suck his balls and then lower still to tease his anus, wetting him. Preparing him.

He thought the thought of taking a man inside him would frighten him, but it doesn’t. The thought of having Tormund is just as intoxicating as that of Brienne right now. They are both about to lose their maidenheads, he thinks with a grin.

Brienne climbs out of the water to straddle Jaime’s lap, and Tormund hunkers down behind him. The big wildling wraps his arms around them both, guiding and helping. Brienne takes Jaime’s cock in her hand, lowering herself onto the fat head, swollen and purple with need. He grasps her hip in his good hand, trying to angle himself, thrust into her.

“Gently,” Tormund whispers in his ear. “Let her do it. You’re not spearing a pig.”

She lowers herself slowly, finding the right angle, taking him inside inch by delicious inch. She’s so sweet and so hot and so tight, and so unbelievably wet! She gives him a sweet, shy smile, her eyes asking if she’s pleasing him. He answers with a kiss he hopes will make up for years of stupidity.

“Hold still, Pretty Lion,” Tormund husks. Jaime does. He stares into Brienne’s eyes and she into his, threading their fingers together to clasp hands as Tormund shifts beneath him, lifting his hips and Brienne as well and settles him down, preparing to press his fat cock into him.

It’s uncomfortable at first, but he lets Tormund lead - slowly, slowly, just as he’d instructed Jaime to do with Brienne. The big wildling is unbelievably gentle. And caring, and considerate. Brienne caresses both their faces, leaning forward to kiss them one at a time, and then watching as they kiss each other too.

Finally, Tormund is fully inside Jaime, and all three of them are trembling with need. Tormund slides his hand between their bellies to stroke Brienne’s sex with an expert hand – Jaime watches her eyes sparkle with the pleasure, and feels her begin to slowly thrust against him, which in turn, makes him thrust against Tormund.

The big man groans in pleasure, taking a nip of the back of Jaime’s neck with his teeth. Jaime hisses, struggling to keep his control. He doesn’t know where to turn, the sensation of fullness is building and building – he can feel every ripple and throb of Tormund’s cock inside him. And the sensation of being inside Brienne’s tight, wet heat is indescribable. He feels like he’s going to explode.

“Not yet, Pretty Lion,” Tormund whispers, his throat thick with his own desire. “Wait for her.”

He doesn’t have to wait long. Brienne rides him hard now, thrusting her hips against Tormund’s hand. Her eyes are screwed shut, her teeth bared and her nostrils flared. Finally, she lets out a great gusting cry and grabs Jaime hard. The sensation of that, of being squeezed between two warm bodies, sends him over the edge.

He roars like the lion Tormund has named him – this is truly the greatest orgasm Jaime Lannister has ever experienced. He feels like he’s flying into oblivion, like the cave, Brienne and Tormund, the whole continent, is far far away. He is somewhere else, with only his pumping, spurting cock and the sound of his own cries.

He is dimly aware that Tormund is coming too, snarling and yelling in his ear, biting his neck again hard. Filling him with a stream of hot seed.

Afterwards, a little dazed, all three slide back into the hot spring. Sobering up, but not yet able to let go of each other. Still sharing the occasional kiss, still holding hands.

Tormund has a huge grin on his face. Brienne is pink from head to toe – she is afflicted with the most delightful post-sex flush. And Jaime feels utterly boneless – weak mentally and physically. He feels overwhelmed, like he might just break down and weep in their arms at any moment.

“I warned you,” Tormund says. “This cave has special powers.”

Brienne snorts with laughter, a delightful sound. She leans her head on Jaime’s. “I don’t ever want to leave,” she says.

Nor does Jaime. He leans up to her for a gentle kiss, knowing that outside this cave, she won’t be his to kiss any more, and neither will Tormund. Outside this cave there will be shame, confusion, jealousy, uncertainty. Very probably death.

But they have one more day. So first, they had better live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading. A lot of smut I realise, but hey - it's a magic wildling sex cave, all right? TOTALLY a thing.


End file.
